


Not True, Not Really

by moonyredmoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Ficlet, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine isn't on the bottom. It's not true, not really.</p><p>Except that one time he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not True, Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. (Well, maybe with some shame.) While watching Season 4 of Glee I fell in love with Blaine yet again during his little feud with Sue. That couple of seconds inspired this fic of pure sex. Yay.
> 
> To everyone who reads this: I love you all! It makes me so happy to get views and kudos and comments so if you like it don't hesitate. :)

Blaine was not on the bottom. It was not true, not really. Not that he was insecure enough to need the dominant position, but part of him was proud to always be on top. It wasn’t just about control, but the act of pleasing Kurt from the inside. Something about feeling his body beneath him and the warmth enveloping his cock was intoxicating.

He was the top. He would _always_ be the top.

Well, except for that one time. That time they had broken into the liquor cabinet when Blaine’s parents were out of town like they always were, then proceeded to drink too much and stay up too late. Kurt came onto him, which was wonderful, but through his loose lips and slurred words Blaine heard _“wanna fuck you”_ and instead of the dread he would have felt while sober he agreed to the proposal vehemently.

If he had been sober, Blaine would have had three major concerns. First: Kurt was very drunk and while he was incredibly giving and responsive when not inhibited by alcohol, that was not the case now; second: Blaine was a butt-sex virgin and would absolutely need some gentle foreplay to properly open him up along with copious amounts of lube, which could be a problem for sloppy drunken hands; third: Kurt, bless him, had a very sizeable cock compared to Blaine’s modest six inches, and while that was lovely in his mouth the thought of it pounding him made his ass clench.

Well, normally. Right now it just made him hard and happy. Normally this would be the point when he started climbing on top of Kurt to kiss him, tweak his nipples, fondle his balls, and eventually take him into his mouth until Kurt stopped him, cock as hard as physically possible, and switch to the backdoor. This time, Kurt was attempting the ritual. In a matter of seconds their clothes were carelessly discarded and Kurt was straddling him.

Blaine wasn’t sure if it was just the alcohol in his system or Kurt’s strong and slippery tongue but it felt fucking amazing. His nipples hardened at the wet touch as Kurt circled them with his tongue, then kissed his way down Blaine’s torso. A moan escaped him and he arched his back, pushing Kurt down toward his groin by the shoulders. The gesture didn’t make him move any faster, and it was torture for his throbbing cock. He wanted to get up, push Kurt onto the bed, and fuck the shit out of him; but he resisted and instead moaned louder, biting his bottom lip to quiet himself.

When Kurt’s tongue flicked the base of his tip, Blaine gasped as electricity coursed through him. His pleasure was a dull ache that began between his legs, and he wasn’t sure if he loved or hated being out of control. Before he could think on it too long, Kurt’s mouth was around him and he hissed with a smile.

It didn’t last; Kurt wasn’t able to keep his salivating mouth on Blaine for more than a few moments before he needed to catch his breath. He haphazardly fondled Blaine’s balls, letting him relax back into the bed and sigh happily.

Without warning, Kurt shoved a finger into Blaine’s asshole, causing him to jump and cry out in surprise more than pain. “Shhhh….” said Kurt. “Just relax.” He giggled and teased him with his other hand, lightly dragging fingers across his stomach, hips, and thighs.

Blaine exhaled slowly, doing his best to relax his muscles. Thank goodness he was loose already from the alcohol, or this would be much more difficult. He felt Kurt move his finger around in a widening circle, stretching him out. Blaine clenched his eyes shut and hissed as Kurt inserted a second finger, which he used to help scissor open his asshole.

Suddenly Kurt’s mouth was at his ear, warming it with his breath. “Do you have a condom?” he asked softly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “No.” They had used their last condom here a few days ago, and the rest were at Kurt’s house. Blaine had completely forgotten to get more.

Kurt’s fingers stopped moving and his eyes found Blaine’s. “D’you want me to stop?” His expression wasn’t eager, or disappointed, it was just glazed over and searching. They really should; he knew it was necessary to form that habit of protection, and if heaven forbid one of them were to stray in secret it could save them a lifetime of difficulty. But Blaine already knew his answer, and he wasn’t about to argue with himself now.

“No.” He tightened his jaw and prepared for what came next. “Keep going.” Kurt grinned and planted a wet kiss on Blaine’s lips before shoving his cock firmly into him.

Nothing could have prepared Blaine for the pain and physical shock of having eight inches of cock shoved inside him. Somehow Kurt had managed to lube himself up without Blaine noticing, but the easy and unintentionally quick entrance was excruciating. The fingers had only done so much to loosen him up, and he winced as Kurt stayed inside, not yet moving in and out. Tears welled and he started to see black spots dotting his vision as he tried his best to relax and give in to the ache. His breathing became forced when Kurt grabbed his dick and began tugging at it. Blaine groaned, his senses confused.

“You’re beautiful,” Kurt moaned, leaning down to kiss Blaine’s chest. He gasped again, clenching the sheets around him as Kurt kissed and sucked at his neck and nipples. The pain began to shift to pleasure. It still hurt, but it also warmed him from the inside as his stomach fluttered uncontrollably. Kurt began to move now, slowly, and Blaine sank into the motion, closing his eyes more gently this time. He lost himself in the feeling of Kurt inside of him, and was overwhelmed by his feelings of adoration, vulnerability, and desire.

Also, the tight hand around his cock.

Kurt didn’t last long. Blaine always went slow with his boyfriend’s highly sensitive dick, and clearly the experience on top had been just as overwhelming as Blaine’s on the bottom. He exploded with a loud moan and uncontrollable spasms, but somehow managed to keep his hand around Blaine as he too erupted onto himself, pushed over the edge by the twitching cock streaming cum against his prostate. They both collapsed, ignoring the mess of red-tinged semen spilling out Blaine’s ass onto the bed, and the puddle on his chest that Kurt had gracefully smeared all over himself as he crawled over him to snuggle.

It had been a magical night for Blaine; one that he would probably never repeat and as such didn’t want to remember. As the plane trailing the banner reading _“Blaine is on the bottom”_ flew over his head, his heart sank. “Come on,” he whimpered as the memory flashed across his mind yet again.

Sue had gone too far. Not because of the implications of the banner--Blaine couldn’t care less what people thought about his sexuality at this point--but because of what those words meant to him. It wasn't fair to force him to remember something like that. He knew in that moment, in that memory, that he would never be the bottom for anyone but Kurt, and Kurt was gone.

So it wasn’t true, not really.

 

 


End file.
